


Standing at the End

by shoddyhatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoddyhatter/pseuds/shoddyhatter
Summary: Adria's been running for years from someone who wants her dead. She ends up in Storybrooke and reunites with those from her past, will they help her or turn their backs?





	Standing at the End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anything in italics is a flashback. As for the timeline: This takes place after Save Henry, Season 2 Ep9. Pan and Henry never switched bodies, Hook and Emma never kissed.
> 
> Disclaimer: OUAT is owned by ABC. I only own my OC Adria and the storyline.

The hand on my throat constricted again, cutting off my air. I clawed at the hand, tried kicking my assailant, but it was all in vain as he easily towered over me. I saw someone walk up behind him, knew the man was being quiet. I attempted to free myself again, to keep my assailant's focus solely on me. I saw a flash of silver as the man raised his arm and his hook disappeared as he brought it down into the man's back. The man in front of me chuckled darkly as he made to turn on my savior behind him when the man's grip suddenly loosened on my throat.

His hold on me ceased and I collapsed to the ground. As I fell, into the black colored see, my head hit something hard and metal. All I felt was darkness, I welcomed it.

_Flashback_

_I tossed the pearlescent bean to the ground and watched as the portal formed. With one last look at what was once a place I called home, I jumped in, landing in a crouch on the other side. I looked around the clearing I had landed in, surrounded by trees, the stars twinkling above. Deciding on a direction, I started walking, hoping I would find some sort of civilization, a village, town, something. I heard voices and disappeared into darkness as the voices grew in strength._

_"I'm telling you, I felt some sort of magic from here." it was a woman's voice._

_"Regina, why couldn't we have waited until the morning?" another woman sighed out._

_"Who ever it was, we don't know if they're dangerous or not, and I would rather not find a destroyed town in the morning, Miss Swan."_

_"Ok, but how are we going to fight someone if we can't see who the hell it is?"_

_There were more than the two women as I could hear more than their footsteps beneath me. I shouldn't risk taking a better look and giveaway my position, but I_ was _curious._

_I dropped down from the tops of the trees and landed in front of the group, three women and two men. A light of sorts was pointed at my head, almost making it near impossible to see who was standing in front of me. A sword was unsheathed, two, what looked like guns, a bow with an arrow notched, and a ball of fire in the hand of one of the women. I put my hands up in a placating manner, as I was unarmed._

_"Well, seeing as you," I looked at the woman with shoulder length dark hair, "have magic, I'll assume I'm in the right place." All their eyes were taking me in, but the one in black leather took his time with his appraisal._

_"Who are you, and how did you get here?" The blonde woman with a red coat asked._

_"Adria. Came from the Enchanted Forest, at least that's where I was, and seeing as you know my name, what are yours?" Reluctantly, they told me their names._

_"Why did you come here?" David asked, barely lowering his gun._

_"For a fresh start." not really, "I'm not going to hurt you, so could you please lower the light? It's hurting my eyes." Emma slightly lowered the light, now aiming at my chest._

_"What are you, lass?" Hook asked._

_"Hook!" Mary-Margaret hissed at him. I saw him roll his eyes._

_"She jumped from above, no person can do that, no one human, that is." He was glaring at me, all I could do was smirk._

_"As for what I am, since the captain pointed it out, no human could do what I did, I would ask what you thought, but I'd rather you not mistake me for something I'm not." I debated if I should tell them. But as I only trusted the one, I once again disappeared in a black cloud that spread outwards._

_"Where did she go?"_

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

_I reappeared on his ship, it was out of the way, I hoped the only one, would be occupying her. I took my time to explore since I figured it would be a bit for him to return. I found the ship's kitchen and dining, the rooms where the crew slept, cells on the bottom level and plenty of storage area. The last room I looked in I assumed was the captain's as it was more decorated and beautiful than the rest of the rooms. There was a red blanket on top of silk sheets, a large wooden table in the middle of the room, and shelves adorning the walls as well as cabinets._

_Hearing boots stepping onto the ship, I sat down on the surface of the table, crossing my leg over the other and waited as the steps grew louder and closer. I leaned back on my hands as the door to his room opened, and he immediately unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip at me. I arched an eyebrow in amusement as I watched his eyes roam my body._

_"What the bloody devil are you doing here, lass?" He took a few steps closer, the end of the blade against my throat. I gripped the blade in my palm pushing it away from me. Drops of blood fell to the floor as the sword dug into my flesh._

_"Not here to hurt you, Killian."_

_"Why should I believe you?" I let go of his sword. He grabbed a rag from his table and wiped my blood from the blade, then tossed it back onto the surface._

_"You know you would have been dead before you threatened me with your sword." I brought the palm of my hand up and unclenched my fingers. He glanced at it as the cut slowly healed. I saw him swallow and could hear his heartbeat increase._

_"Vampire." I shook my head no. I jumped down to stand at his side, slowly bringing up my hand to his stubble, scratching with my nails. I quietly chuckled as his breath had hitched._

_"I see you remember." I circled around the back of him, my nails lightly dragging across his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Though I would have preferred you didn't find out as you did."_

_"You lied to me Adria." he re-sheathed his sword, but didn't make to move._

_I stepped onto my toes, my lips lightly grazing his ear, "By omission Captain." A shiver ran through him, and he turned his head quickly, but I was already moving away from him._

_"I take it from your arrival here, something made you run." He grabbed a bottle from his table and poured the liquid into two glasses, handing me one. I lifted it in thanks then drank it all in one gulp. My eyes never leaving his and watching the blue orbs turn dark as I licked the drop of rum from my lower lip, amused as his eyes watched the movement._

_"When I left, I never stayed in one place long enough to be found, which worked for a while," I took the bottle from the table and drank. "But as with most things, it didn't last." I looked away from him._

_"Yet you think it wise to trust me not to harm you?" he grabbed me by the back of my neck, bringing the point of his hook to my pulse._

_"What makes you so sure your hook would harm me?"_

_"Covered in Dreamshade it will." I had heard of Dreamshade, finding ways to rid myself of my enemy, one of the few things that could kill us. I froze, a warning growl emitting from my throat. He smirked in triumph, "Gods I've bloody missed you love," then brought his lips down on mine, nipping my lower lip to deepen the kiss, which I allowed._

_His hand let go of the back of my neck and rubbed down my leather corseted waist, to the hip of my tight black leather pants. His hook no longer at my neck but the small of my back, pulling me closer. His lips traveled from mine down my jaw and to my neck, where he pinched my pulse point between his teeth harshly. I hissed and could feel his grin and he licked and sucked his way down to my collarbone. My fingers gripped his coat tightly, pulling him as close to me as possible. My fangs gently gliding along his lips and tongue, gods I wanted to devour him, I wanted to claim him as mine, as I had wanted to years ago. I heard footsteps of someone coming onto his ship and gently pushed him away. His pupils were dilated, I watched as he licked his lips and brought his fingers to press on them._

_"I didn't bite. And there's someone on your ship." My breath was ragged, as was his. I knew my eyes had changed since he was staring into them. He nodded and held his hand up to me as he made his way to the door and peaked around the corner._

_"Swan." I disappeared in black smoke as he moved, allowing the blonde entrance. He quickly scanned the room before she walked in, and breathed out quietly._

_"You ok? Your cheeks are red." Emma's eyebrows were furrowed._

_"Aye. To what do I owe the company, Swan?" Hook walked over to his table, leaning against it crossing his legs._

_"What do you think about that woman?"_

_"What of her?" he drank from his bottle. Emma looked around and noticed two glasses._

_"Did you have company?" she pointed to the empty glasses._

_"I don't see how that's any of your business love." He held the bottle in his hand._

_"It's not, just curious. Anyway, do you think we should be worried about her hurting someone?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Hook._

_"I believe we should trust her, if she truly meant harm, we would have seen it."_

_"Well, you may trust her, but I don't. Something doesn't seem right with her."_

_"If that's all, Swan, I was about to turn in for the night." Hook set the bottle down next to him and stood up._

_"Ok then, good night, Hook. And be careful." Swan smiled and walked through the doorway, her footfalls going towards the edge of the ship, down the gangplank and then the docks._

_I reappeared in front of him, causing him to jump a bit. I chuckled, "Sorry."_

_"I take it you heard." I nodded._

_"So, with the captain's permission, may I stay here?" He closed the distance and pressed his lips back onto mine._

_"As long as you call me Killian." he murmured against my lips._

_"Killian."_

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

_The next morning, I woke up to him caressing my hair with his fingers. I felt a cool breeze across my chest and knew I was partially exposed, but I honestly didn't care. We'd seen, touched and kissed every inch of each other the previous night, and long ago, I stopped giving a damn long time ago about being nude_ _._

_"Morning, love." he leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss, his nose rubbing against mine as he pulled away._

_"Morning,_ captain _." I earned a devilish smirk._

_"What are your plans for today?" he caressed my cheek in the palm of his hand, but I completely froze as I heard a breath that wasn't in the room. My eyes darted to the open doorway and he followed my line of sight. I pressed my finger to his lips, grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed, wrapped myself in it and disappeared and reappeared behind the person who was standing just outside the room._

_"It's rude to eavesdrop, Em-ma." She jumped and turned, her eyes wide as she took in what was covering me. "Now why don't you run along or is there something you need to talk to Hook about that can't wait?"_

_"Um..."_

_"It's alright sweetheart, she can come in." I walked around her back into the room, grabbing my clothing and tossing them onto his bed. He was already dressed in his trousers and top, forgoing his vest and coat._

_"Should dress like that more often." I whispered to him. He gave me a wink as Emma walked into the room. As I said, I don't care about being modest and was about to drop the blanket when Hook suddenly jumped at me, holding the blanket up. I looked at him, eyebrow raised._

_"For my eyes only, love." he pressed a kiss to my cheek, then looked at the blonde._

_"Do you two know each other, or is she a dalliance?"_

_I bent down to slip my trousers on, my anger getting the best of me, before I could reply though, Hook spoke up._

_"I assure you, Swan, she's more than two ships passing in the night."_

_"Didn't take you long to find someone else." I heard the bitterness in her voice, as I know Hook did as well. I slipped my top on, leaving my corset off. I took the blanket from Hook and tossed it on the bed, then turned to him, bringing my lips to his ear, "I'm going to go. I'll be back in a little while." He nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips before I left._

_I didn't bother sparing her a glance as I disappeared. I left his ship and needed to find sustenance, last night's activities, along with how long it had been since I last ate, I found a place I knew would help._

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

_After 'eating,' I figured enough time had passed and arrived at the ship, where I could see Hook pacing. I gave him space and reappeared at the top of the gangplank. As soon as he saw me, there was relief on his face and he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"Tell me you didn't." I leaned back to look at him. His eyes searching mine, then down to my lips. He brought his thumb up and wiped along the corner of my mouth and showed me the blood._

_I brought his thumb to my mouth and licked the blood off. "Hospital, they have bags filled. I don't kill unless there's a damn good reason or they deserve it." I placed my fingers to his lips before he could reply. "Why did you ask me?"_

_"There was a murder. Swan thought it was you."_

_I took a step back, searching his eyes. "You, you thought..."_

_"Adria, love." He took a step towards me but I backed away._

_"I know what I am, I know what people think when they find out, but you, you of all people, always quick to judge you because you're a pirate and what that entails. It's why I sought you out, it's why I came_ here _."_

_"And what, you think after one night everything would be all right between us?"_

_"I may be the monster here, but at least I'm not fucking heartless." I disappeared, ignoring him yelling my name. What he said shouldn't have surprised or hurt me, but it did. Then what he said hit me... a murder._

_I found Emma walking away from Granny's and appeared in front of her. "Hook said there was a murder. How were they murdered?"_

_Emma jumped in surprise then she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, "I spoke to Ruby and she explained what a wolf attack looked like. I know what you are and what you did. Play innocent here all you want, but there were bite marks and there was little to no blood left."_

_I felt weak, how the hell did he find me so quickly. "Listen here Em-ma, I don't kill for the sport of it, and I am telling you right now, I did not kill anyone in this little town of yours." I disappeared before she could say anything._

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

_I perched on top of the library, I saw Hook walk into Granny's, the sun was still high, he would likely wait until night to make his move. Swallowing my emotions, I jumped down from the roof and made my way to the diner. When I walked in, everyone's eyes were on me. I knew which one Hook had called the she-wolf, and an older woman, the same, but I smiled and walked over to the dark haired woman and wrapped my arms around her. I turned my attention to Hook, and looked away when our eyes met._

_"If I had known it was you Emma was talking about." my longtime friend then sniffled._

_"Adria, we thought. It doesn't matter," Granny walked over and gave me a hug as well._

_"You know her?" Emma was furious, the three of us looked at her, my blue eyes glowing. She took a step back._

_"I met her before I met Snow. She was running from someone..." Then Red looked to Hook then back to me. Apparently my look towards him did not go unnoticed, "wait, Hook! That's who you were running from, wasn't it?" I nodded in affirmation, I didn't look at him, but I could see his head drop down._

_Hook walked over to me, "May I have a word love?" I nodded and followed him to the back of the diner. "I do trust you." I opened my mouth but he placed a finger on my lips. "I don't do this often, so cherish it, I apologize for thinking it was you." He leaned down and kissed me lightly, knowing we had an audience._

_We rejoined the group, Hook staying by my side. I looked at Red, "He's here." her eyes glowed golden at those words._

_"Do you know where?"_

_"He'll wait until night."_

_Hook grasped my hand, "You're not doing this alone, love. I let you walk away from me twice, I shan't do it again."_

_"Wait, that's why you trusted her." Emma cast an accusing eye at Hook, who merely nodded._

_"Hook's right. If Ruby and Granny trust her," Mary-Margaret took a breath, then looked at David and Emma, "So can we. We'll help."_

_"Last person who went up against him, lost his life. I'll not have any of your blood on my hands. He's here because of me, he wants to finish the job."_

_"Marcus." at the name Red uttered, tears gathered in my eyes. Marcus, who I met in the Enchanted Forest and fell in love with, his death still haunted me._

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

I had lost my true love, what was there for me? I sank further into the depths of the sea, darkness surrounding me. I threw up, sea water splashing onto the wood of the docks, I sucked in a deep breath. When I finally opened my eyes, they met dark blue ones, drops of water falling onto my face. I sat up and my eyes fell onto the still figure of Tristan, the one who hunted his own kind to prove his worth to our father. I stood up, Hook helping me, but I gently pushed him away as I walked over to Tristan. I kicked him over exposing his back and ripped his shirt where the wound was. Hook was efficient, the wound was over his heart, black veins covered his back originating from the hole the hook had made.

I walked over to Hook, taking his sword and sliced through the air, removing Tristan's head from his body. I shivered in relief and loss. A small sob escaped as I dropped the sword, causing it to bounce on the wooden platform. I felt arms around me, pulling me into his chest as I cried. His hands rubbed up and down my back soothingly, I felt him move his head and heard many footfalls.

"He was her brother." I heard Red, or Ruby as she preferred to be called, Hook's arms tightened around me at that revelation.

"I'm so sorry love," he murmured into my soaking hair. I shook my head, it wasn't his fault. Tristan had to die, he killed so many of not only our kind, but innocent people, all because _he_ wanted the throne for himself.

For over an hour, borrowed clothing from Ruby as my clothing was being cleaned, I wasn't alone, even the savior was there with her son who had fallen asleep not too long ago. I was still numb from what happened, Hook holding my hand, his left arm around my shoulder, the poison cleaned from his hook. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, even though I was not ready for the possible nightmares sleep would bring, I was exhausted.

>< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< >< ><

The next morning I awoke, laying along side Hook on the couch, he behind me. For the first time in centuries, I was looking forward to what the days ahead held in store, surrounded by friends new and old, and a man, I realized I could not see a future without.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still really new to writing fanfiction, so all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
